


Erotic coming home

by Tdelicot



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6785464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being sidelined for two weeks with an injury, Rose Marie now healed, she and her husband Lee Crane have one of those Erotic evenings together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erotic coming home

Rose Marie was sensing her husband's presence behind her.

After arriving home from a long mission on the Seaview, she wasn't able to attend the mission to Alaska and other locations, this time around due an injury, she had received on the last mission falling to keep her sidelined and off her legs for two weeks.

When Lee had left her alone, even though she did have plenty of help to take care of William and David, along with her own sister Patricia and her husband Seth.

They were nice enough to do with her own sister having a baby soon as well.  
////////

Later...Time for action.

Lee flips me over onto my stomach, grabbing my thighs and roughly yanking my naked lower half over the edge of the bed towards, where he's standing between my legs. The sheets have already come loose from the mattress.

But Rose Marie claw at fist fills at the fabric anyway. I'm going to need something to hang on to, if the ferocity for which he just ripped off my dress off is any indication of what's to come.

Lee gathers his hands over the curve of my ass before sinking his thick cock into me, that initial caress being the first, and only sweet thing to pass between is all afternoon, since he came home from the Seaview.

The heat and fullness as he slides inside makes me gasp. How he manages to hit the right spot almost instantly always gets me. I dig my finger nails into the sheet. He's lucky that he's not beneath me right now, I will be cornering him with scratches.

"Don't." I hear him breath as he lifts my hips upward." How do you do this me?"

I don't answer. It's a rhetorical question, anyway.

With that Lee pulls out almost completely then slows into me, again and again.

Shaking the whole bed. I wince in pleasure and try to focus on taking in as much air as possible, since every hard slap of his body against mine actually hurts with my breath in my lungs.

These hard, deep thrusts if his always manage to make me feel like I am about to fall to pieces, the intimacy is frightening and incredible at the same time, having to remembering that first night together.

"Oh, god." I whimper as the movement of his body forces mine to inch up the mattress, it feels so fucking good, and I am not sure how much longer I can keep from crying out really loud.

"Fuck Rose!" He mutters, spurred on by my reaction, pounding into me even more fiercely. His fingers dig painfully into my skin and then he suddenly drops my hips.

"Give me your wrists.", He growls, ripping my hands from the grip of the sheet and pinning them down at my sides instead. I feel his full weight come to rest against the length of my back, as he covers my body with his and leans into nip at my neck, blowing a tendril of my hair aside to do so. His cool breath puffing across my damp, sweaty skin to send a shiver right through me, right down to where my clit throbs, asking for attention.

"Ah!, I sigh, reduced to begging. "Please, Please Lee!", He moans into my skin in response.

"Yes.", Lee moans, angling himself differently so he can finish me off, I am losing complete control and it's what he wants after weeks of being away from him.

"Lee.", I gasp, chanting his name over and over. Then "Stop already, your going to make me come really hard." She says trying to catch her breath.

"Good!", He pants into my ear, his breath falling hot against my neck. "You'd better."

I lift my chin to the side a little to allow him access to my lips.

He covers my my mouth with a burning kiss, as he knees one of my legs up onto the bed being careful, the inside of my thigh now pressed flat to the edge of the mattress. It creates a teasing bit of friction between my throbbing clit and the damp on the sheets between us, which hurls my body straight towards the bank of pure pleasure. For which she loves the most coming from her husband.

"I want to feel you come on my cock." He whispers breathlessly.

"Lee, Don't!, I gasp, but my climax cuts me off. Actually I go numb with pleasure.

He exhales loudly pulling away quickly afterwards and collapsing on the mattress beside me.

And all this happened while I had gotten better with Doc taking me off medical leave, and having Lee leaving for those two weeks on the mission, I don't know if this was better overall then the first time around for when we had our first date at his apartment.

THE END


End file.
